


Under the Artifical Stars

by AngelinLazurite



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Engagement, First Kiss, M/M, Post-Canon, both of them are idiots lol, its mostly just fluff, mild crimson flower spoilers, only rated t for the murder mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelinLazurite/pseuds/AngelinLazurite
Summary: Byleth and Jeritza confessed to each other in their own way during the final battle. The battle has now ended and neither are that sure what to do next, but that doesn't bother them much.
Relationships: Jeritza von Hrym/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Under the Artifical Stars

Byleth’s blade whistled through the air as he swung it down on the last of the men in the large underground cavern, the man’s moans of pain fading in his throat as he fell to the ground, dead. Byleth let out a sigh and stood up straight, surveying his surroundings as he wiped the sweat from his brow. All movement had stopped and his senses told him no one remained but the one person he entered with, who was not in sight, but he knew must be nearby.

Another sigh escaped his lips as he sheathed his sword and hopped down the steps, stepping over the bodies the two had left behind, a song of victory playing in his heart. With this, the world would finally be safe. Those Who Slither in the Dark are no more.

As he reached the bottom of the steps, he glanced around the corners, trying to spot the tall, pale blond head of his companion, but he could see nothing but the strange blue glow that surrounded him.

“Jeritza!” He called out, “You finished?”

“I am.” The response was far closer than Byleth expected, coming from somewhere to his left. He peered behind the wall and found Jeritza sitting with his back against it, his sword sunk into the ground by his side. He was relaxed, his eyes calmly meeting Byleth’s as the dark haired man came over to meet him.

“You hurt?” Byleth asked, sinking to his knees beside him and eyeing him over, trying to determine if some of the blood on his clothes was his or not.

“I do not think so.” He responded, “You?”

“No.” Byleth sat down, letting his hand rest between them, almost touching the hem of Jeritza’s tunic. Jeritza eyed the hand for a moment before resting his own gently on top of it. A small smile played at the corners of Byleth’s mouth. “So… What now?”

“Hm…” Jeritza gazed up at the dark ceiling above. “I am uncertain. As much as I would like to claim our battle now… I am tired. I would rather us fight at full strength.”

Byleth nodded wordlessly, gazing up as well, little luminescent crystals at the top catching his eye as they twinkled like stars.

“We’ll have to send word of our victory when we get back to town.”

“Mm…”

“Before that though…” Byleth turned his head and offered Jeritza a soft smile. Jeritza stared, his head tilting slightly to one side. “I think we deserve a little reward for our efforts?”

“…What type were you thinking?”

“A kiss, perhaps?”

“Ha… that was rather forward…” Jeritza responded with a small smile of his own, a slight pinkish tint flushed across his cheeks, barely visible even in the blue light. “Though I suppose I should expect this by now…”

“So…?”

“If this is truly what you wish from me…” Jeritza raised his free hand and cupped Byleth’s cheek, wiping a streak of blood away with his thumb.

There was a pause as the two stared at each other, an unfamiliar nervousness passing through the two. Byleth could feel the heat rising to his cheeks as he leaned in to meet Jeritza halfway. Jeritza’s eyes shut as he closed the distance between them.

The kiss was clumsy and hesitant. Byleth had never kissed anyone before and he was fairly certain that neither had Jeritza, but he still enjoyed it all the same. His arms wrapped around the taller man’s neck as he slid himself closer, feeling Jeritza’s content hum against his lips.

After a moment, Byleth pressed a final kiss onto Jeritza’s cheek before resting his head on his shoulder.

“I need a bath…” he muttered.

“Mm… as do I.”

“Suppose we should head out of here, huh?”

“Yes.”

Neither moved, still content to hold the other in their arms.

“Hey, Jeritza?”

“Hm…?”

“Since the battle is over, I have something for you.”

“Oh?”

Byleth shifted slightly to reach into his pocket and pulled out an old ring, silver with the center set with a small colorful ring of stones.

“This was my mother’s. Father gave it to me when he died… I don’t know if you’re one for accessories, but…” Byleth pressed it into Jeritza’s hand. “Even if you don’t wear it, I’d like you to have it.”

“Why?”

“…As a symbol of our relationship?”

“Huh…” Jeritza’s admired the ring for a moment before pulling off his left glove and slipping it onto his ring finger. “You are a strange one…”

“I’m pretty sure that’s a normal custom for marriage…” Byleth said, suddenly not sure if that was even true and where he might have even heard that from other than his father. His father was a little strange…

“Is it?”

“I think so?”

“Huh…” Jeritza shrugged and settled back into Byleth’s arms. “I will have to purchase one for you as well.”

“Oh, you don’t have to…”

“I will.”

Silence fell between the two. Byleth couldn’t remember the last time he felt so at ease. Even surrounded by corpses and the smell of blood, there was nowhere else he’d rather be in this moment.

“We should visit Mercedes.”

“Why?”

“Don’t you want to see her? It’s been a while. Besides don’t you think she should probably know her little brother is seeing her old teacher?”

“Hm… You have made your point.”

Byleth chuckled.

“In that case we probably should head out.”

“Mm.”

The two finally stood and collected their possessions, heading up to the surface hand-in-hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I am still working on the merman ferdibert fic, I swear! I wrote myself into a little bit of a corner and am still trying to work out of it. I swear I will finish it eventually though. 
> 
> Anyway I have bylitza brain worms. 
> 
> I've reread the S support multiple times now and it's very funny to me that Jeritza still wants that fight to the death but also he's in love now lol. I think it's possible that he now means the 'to the death part' as symbolic as a way to kill off death knight if he loses but with Jeritza it's very hard to tell. 
> 
> I'd like to think it was now meant to be taken as symbolic and they're just married and living alone in the woods or something.
> 
> Anyway this is just a silly little fic I felt like writing for no particular reason lol.


End file.
